


Death a Minion Never was

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Plunny Petting Zoo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Tom Riddle is trying to Hire Minions but Death decides to come for him instead.





	Death a Minion Never was

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character Tom Riddle from Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

He looked over the desk at the girl who had arrived in response to his add for an assassin to add to his organization.

To say that the pale skinned young woman was not what he had been expecting was an understatement.

But he needed an assassin and he would take what he could get.

Besides, she already had her weapon with her; he could see it and she handled it in a manner that showed that she clearly knew how it use it.

"So you've got that new Kunai I see. What are you a Ninja?"

_"No. I'm a grim."_

His eyes widened in shock and she suddenly grinned.

_"Personally I prefer the term 'Homicidally inclined'."_

He gulped and backed away

_"Don't worry. It won't hurt... For long."_

"A-Are you serious."

There was a whisper of air.

The light wind caused her cloak to flutter.

"Deadly." She replied to his corpse.

She was going to have to clean her Kunai now

But fate had spoken and wouldn't be denied.

Thomas Riddle had to die.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This thing was spawned by the Kunai on gaia, the outfit of my avi that day, and the line about Homicidally inclined.


End file.
